Smiling but we're close to tears
by NacaMichio
Summary: "Ianto wiped sweat from his forehead and cursed. Jack was infected by something. Ianto had no clue how he could help but he wanted to. That is until he remembered Lisa and what Jack had done and would pay for." Pain till death if only Jack could die!
1. Infection

**Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood or any characters thus...**

**Note: This is my first Torchwood so be gentle but please review! Thanks!**

Jack ran down the stairs of the huge building and tackled the tall woman, her blonde curls flying in the wind. She fell then turned them over so that she was on top and punched him before running off again. She grabbed the guard at the end of the hall and bit him. Jack stood up, still dazed and ran after her.

Owen ran into the hall next and as she ran off, Jack close behind, the guard collapsed in a fit of spasms. Qwen caught him and motioned for Quinn to run after Jack then the camera changed to another on the road so that Tosh could watch Jack take the girl down a second time but this time she bit him.

Jack turned to quinn and grabbed his neck then examined the blood on his hand and collapsed. Quinn was shouting at the girl who just smiled and walked toward Quinn. a few more steps and quinn took the shot and was soon at Jack's side. He curled up in a ball and begun to shake.

Ianto moved to stand behind Tosh to watch the scene before them. Jack's face contorted with pain and he curled up. Ianto could hear his dieing screams even though the camera was silent. As he screamed Owen and Quinn struggled to carry him to the vehicle. Every few feet he would crumple in pain.

Ianto wiped sweat from his forehead and cursed. Jack was infected by something. Ianto had no clue how he could help but he wanted to. That is until he remembered Lisa and what Jack had done and would pay for.

The group arrived minutes later and carried Jack in. He made it almost to the conference room and collapsed again, screaming bloody murder, tears running down his face. Tosh ran up to Quinn, "What bit him?" Since Quinn was struggling to stay standing under Jack's weight, and probably didn't know anyway, Owen answered.

"He was bitten by a Veronica." He huffed.

"What's that mean?" Quinn asked, but the answerr was cut off by another scream by Jack. They finally laid him down on the table.

"Jolts of pain are sent through your body that get worse and worse until you die. They litterally hurt so bad that your body would rather give up and die." Ianto whispered, "The first one infected was a girl named Veronica who you just saw bite him. She was scratched, thus earning the right as host.

"But he can't die." Quinn shrieked.

"What do you mean?" Ianto asked

"He can't die! We have to find something or he will suffer a fate worse than death for the rest of his life." Owen yelled. He remembered what happened when Lisa tried to exterminate Jack. Jack was in for a rough night. Ianto burst into tears as another round of Jack's screams echoed.

"Let's do this!" Owen yelled and they all split off to see what they could do for the man they had all begun to care for with even thier very lives.


	2. Death

Ianto held Jack's hand tightly as another wave of pain hit him. Ianto winced as his hand was painfully squeezed,"Jack, stay calm. Rest. Please stay calm." He whispered. Jack bit his lip and nodded but his body convulsed and he let out a hiss and a wimper. Jack bolted upright and grunted. Inato pulled him back against his own chest. Ianto felt Jack relax a little and sighed to himself," Gwen! Has he found Veronica yet?"

"Wasn't she shot? Gwen shot her!" Jack shouted. he had been asleep when the group found out that veronica had survived. Being a carrier made them more resilient.

"No, Jack, I didn't get her. Just calm down. We are going to figure this out." She touched a piece in her ear and nodded," Tosh?"

"We need reinforcments! Owen was hit with something. We got to the truck and he passed out. Veronica is trying her hardest to get AAAH!"

"Tosh! Toshiko!" Gwen grabbed her coat," You two stay here! I'll be back. they need backup." She started to run out.

"Don't kill her! She's the only one who can save him." She nodded and ran out the door. Ianto heard Jack's breathing quicken and pulled him closer," It will be alright, Jack." Jack reached up and grabbed Ianto's shoulder behind him. He gasped and cried out, digging his nails through Ianto's shirt.

"Ianto..." He gasped," I am sorry about Lisa. I couldn't let her get out..." Jack started to have troubled breathing as the pain increased. Ianto would have to swollow his pride. He did feel bad for Jack, who continued to die in the most painful way. This was not the time for him to be taking revenge.

"I understand. Jack. Jack. He heard a breath escape Jack's mouth slowly as his body relaxed. Ianto pulled him even closer, If that was possible. Jack's limp body just sat in Ianto's arms. One of his hands fell over the side of the table they had been sitting on. Ianto grabbed the hand that was still sticking to his shoulder," Jack?"

I normally took hours for Jack to come back, depending on the trauma. Ianto became uncomfortable sitting with the larger man and layed him down and walked around, stretching his legs and cleaning off his face.

"Ianto!" He jumped when the headset in his ear went off," Ianto?" It was Gwen.

"Y-yes, Gwen?"

"Come to the location on our GPS. Not sure where we are but you need to come. "

"I have to stay with Jack."

"Bring him. Come on. "

"I- alright." He walked over to Jack and sighed. " I hope you wake up." He lifted Jack up and flung one of his arms over his shoulder and carried him as far as he could. Suddenly Jack gasped and cried out," Jack! It's ok!" he couldn't tell what was worse, the dying or the reminents of the death once he came back.

"That hurt way worse than last time." Jack tried to catch his breath.

"You said that last time."

"how many times have I died?"

"Twelve. Come on. Walk." He tugged Jack along. Jack's legs suddenly gave out and he collapsed.

"Heh, sorry about that."Jack stood up with Ianto's help. they worked thier way to the vehicle. Jack layed his chair back and sighed, quickly falling asleep as Ianto turned it on and buckled. The drive was silent other than Jack's light snoring and occassional mumbling. They pulled off the road hard onto a dirt road and Jack startled awake," Where are we?" Ianto flinched at his loud voice.

"No clue really. Really long way from home I can say. We have come for the cure. They have Veronica."

"Tell them to get away from her! She is more dangerous than they know! Get five feet away from her on each side and point thier weapons at her head. If she moves kill her!" Jack was full on sitting up. Other than the paleness about him, the stern look on his face made him look normal.


End file.
